


A Series of Gorgeous Green Eyes

by SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Art School, F/M, Fashion Designer Tessa, Gen, Meet-Cute, Photographer Scott, Romantic Fluff, Sort Of, Tessa and Scott are working professionals in the fashion/art world, they just happen to meet at an art school/class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole/pseuds/SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole
Summary: Tessa enjoys the new art classes she's been taking under Marie-France. Since she started trying to launch her boutique fashion label a few years back, Tessa really hasn't had much time to really delve into other art forms, and the next class Marie-France is teaching should be interesting. It's life/figure drawing.Scott will always say yes when Marie-France calls him up for a favour. He never expects to spend so much time mediating over a pair of very gorgeous green eyes.
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 62
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had the concept and the first few paragraphs of this story written over a year ago. And then it just languished in my folder for awhile. But I’ve been procrastinating on my other fics and needed a change in pace. So I remembered the existence of this little piece and decided to dust it off. Just a little breather piece I guess...
> 
> I don’t expect this story to be very long. It was supposed to be a one-shot. But this might become a two or three-parter instead.

“Crap!” Tessa squawks as the contents of her handbag scatters and rolls across the concrete pavement just outside the building she’s trying to walk into. She’s such a klutz that of course she would trip over her own feet when she’s in a hurry. 

She’s already going to be late for her oil painting class at The Visual Arts Centre in Montreal, having stayed too long at her studio to discuss fabrics with her assistant Kaetlyn. And Tessa hates being late.

Tessa rushes to collect her belongings, when a figure bends down beside her to help with her unruly items. She immediately notices the strong, defined forearms first, helping to drop her scarf and pocket mirror back into her bag. And as she twists her body to get a better look at the Good Samaritan, she then observes the deliciously fitted t-shirt, the wonderfully tousled brown hair and the beautiful sharp features of the man now trying to chase down an itinerant lipstick tube of hers.

_ Leave it!  _ Tessa wants to say to him. 

It’s not her favourite shade, but an old tube she’s left in her bag for emergencies. But the words get stuck in her throat as she now gets a prime view of the helpful stranger’s butt as he goes after that runaway lipstick. For the first time in her life, Tessa is really starting to appreciate that fact that she never cleans out her handbag.

“Thanks so much!” is all she manages to croak out when he returns to her, triumphantly brandishing the lipstick tube.

“No worries.” He smiles and Tessa is about to swoon a little when she remembers her class. She steals a quick glance at her watch, but the man must have noticed her not-so sleathly gesture because he wishes her a good evening and walks away. 

Leaving Tessa standing on the stoop, wanting to smack her own forehead. 

She was already late for class... What does it matter if she took a few more minutes to actually have a conversation with the gorgeous guy, and maybe get a name or number out of it!

With a regretful sigh, Tessa re-shoulders her handbag and races up the steps of the building.

=====

“That was a great class! I think I’m going to miss painting on Wednesday evenings,” Tessa informs Marie-France Dubreuil as she helps the older woman clean up the studio. A few of the students usually try to help Marie-France out at the end of each session, but tonight it’s only Tessa helping the older woman stack up the chairs and store away the easels and painting equipment.

“Yes, why aren’t you following up the class to the next level?” Marie-France asks with a mock glare, her hands against her hips and a twinkle in her eye.

“My assistant Katelyn can no longer man the store on Wednesday evenings, so I had to swap the schedules around. I haven’t managed to check the Centre’s calendar yet but do you teach anything on Tuesday evenings that would be suitable for me?”

“I have a life/figure drawing class which I think you’ll enjoy. When was the last time you drew the human form?”

Tessa has to laugh. Marie-France knows fully well that she hasn’t drawn anything except her fashion design sketches for almost the last seven years. Tessa’s been so busy building up her portfolio and then starting her own little boutique design label to do anything else.

Then she had met Marie-France at a fashion event, and a friendship had bloomed between the two women. Marie-France had invited her to conduct a jewelry making workshop at the Centre (which was becoming quite popular), and being surrounded by the numerous art classes offered in the school, Tessa had been inspired to sign up for a few classes of her own. Just to dabble and slowly wade back into the other art forms she left behind once she decided she wanted to become a fashion designer.

Thus far, Tessa had taken up both watercolor and oil painting lessons, as well as done some landscape drawing, so figure drawing would be a nice new challenge to delve into. Especially since the only figures she draws currently, are the base forms for her designs. Tessa’s been so grateful to Marie-France for introducing her to the Centre. And for giving her the opportunity to not only teach, but also to learn and be a student again.

“Oh I’ll definitely sign up for your class,” Tessa declares. “You’re the best teacher here and you bake goodies for your students! It’s no wonder your classes are always oversubscribed! And I always see how an extra easel or two is being squeezed into the room!”

Marie-France beams with modest pleasure.”As I’ve mentioned to you before, cooking and baking helps to fire up my creativity, so I use it to both balance and inspire my art.” She pauses, with a mischievous twinkle. “Plus it usually incentivises my students to arrive on time.”

“I’m  _ so _ sorry again,” Tessa winces. Lessons at the Centre tend to be extremely quiet, except for the low murmuring of Marie-France going around to talk and guide her students. So Tessa’s hasty entrance along with her forgetting how loud the door can bang if not shut gently, was terribly embarrassing and rude.

“It’s just a joke, Tessa dear,” the older woman chuckles. “I know you well enough to know how much you hate being tardy. I hope nothing is wrong?” She adds in concern.

“Not at all. Just got caught up with designs. Plus, I had a rather clumsy incident just outside the Centre but thankfully a nice guy came by and helped save the contents of my bag.”

Too late, Tessa realises the rookie mistake she made. She had made reference to a “guy” in front of her friend and Marie-France was not going to miss this opportunity.

“Oh, a nice guy? Was he from the Centre? Did you catch his name?” 

Tessa has to raise her hands up to fend off the bombardment from her friend and that excited gleam in her eye. “Probably, no idea and  _ no.  _ I have no idea who he is or where he came from, and will likely never see him again.

She deliberately gives Marie-France a stern frown and has to bite back the wistful  _ What a pity _ lingering at the tip of her tongue. If Marie-France had any idea she actually found this man attractive, Tessa was sure the older woman would somehow hunt him down for her. 

Marie-France was scary that way.

For a few seconds, Tessa fantasises about utilising Marie-France’s skills to discover the identity of the man and get a chance to properly re-introduce herself to him. Instead of just gaping and standing there like an idiot.

But then the vision transitions to Marie-France badgering not only the security personnel from the building but also from all the establishments in the vicinity, to get video footage of the man and find out if anyone can identify him. Then she imagines Marie-France pounding on the front door of the poor man’s address, pulling out the headshot of Tessa from her shop’s website, and then dragging him to the Centre to force a meeting/date between them. 

The possible embarrassment from an overly enthusiastic Marie-France is just too dangerous to contemplate, and Tessa becomes resolute in  _ not _ mentioning him any further.

She quickly changes the subject to Marie-France’s daughter Billie-Rose, and how the girl’s been adapting to her new dance classes. And it works for awhile. Until Tessa’s waiting for Marie-France to lock up for the night.

“Speaking of nice guys, have I ever mentioned this friend of mine and Patch, Sco-?”

“Marie-France Dubreuil! I love you like family but I don’t need you meddling in my love life!” Tessa cuts in with a sigh. “You know very well I’m not interested in being in a relationship right now. I have more important things to focus on.” Like trying to expand and scale up her business.

“I’m not matchmaking!” Marie-France protests as she wraps her thick woollen red scarf more firmly around her neck. “He’s a photographer and though he doesn’t really do fashion photography, he’s quite well-regarded in the industry. I thought maybe he would have some advice for you on that new marketing campaign you want to launch. I know you’ve been having some second thoughts about the proposal from the ad company and wanted an outside opinion.”

Tessa immediately felt guilty for the way she had leapt to the wrong conclusion. It’s true that her friend has offered to set up a few dates for her in the past. So Tessa was understandably a little paranoid at having to dodge all these attempts by Marie-France to pair her up with these ‘wonderful’ men.

Nonetheless, there was something about Marie-France’s tone that made Tessa suspicious. An overall air of innocence that makes Tessa wonder if she’s being played. And whether this  _ friend  _ of Marie-France might actually be a hobbyist photographer and barely an acquaintance…

“In fact, he teaches a few classes at the Centre as well, so I could send you his professional credentials.” 

Oops, ok maybe the guy is legit and Marie-France is genuinely trying to help with her new ad campaign. For the past few months, Tessa and Katelyn have been swamped with brainstorming how they can take her label to the next level. Business has been doing well, but Tessa was looking to expand her clientele even further and open up more shops throughout the rest of the country.

“Oh that’ll be great,” Tessa has to abashedly reply. 

“He just got a big job and will be travelling for work, but I’ll get back to you when I can link you up? Maybe whenever he’s back in town?”

Tessa gratefully accedes. 

  
  


=====

It was around three weeks later, when Marie-France texts her to say her photographer friend has returned to Montreal, and that she’s arranged for them to chat after the next drawing class.

Tessa has really been enjoying her new class under Marie-France. While she had done her fair share of life/figure drawing classes back in school, and currently worked with barely dressed models all the time, there was nonetheless a bit of a momentary shock that first lesson when the female model came out and started to disrobe. 

Tessa knew she had certain prudish tendencies. For example, she still tries to cover herself up in the shared facilities in gyms and spas, and can never quite look at the other women surrounding her. However, she had quite forgotten about her Victorian attitude towards nudity, and had not expected it to resurface when she now had to intensively study the bare human form again.

But thankfully Tessa quickly remembered the rules of etiquette for such sessions (Marie-France was quite good at giving the class a quick runthrough and reminder before the model entered the room). And thus Tessa is able to switch into her work mode, and throw herself into focusing on the objective artistry she is trying to recreate on her easel. She also never really looks the model in the eye, so that she can maintain the facade of drawing an inanimate object, rather than a living, breathing,  _ naked _ person. 

Now a few weeks in, Tessa is much less embarrassed. Whether the model is old or young, male or female, completely nude or partially clothed, Tessa focuses on the minute details of the body part she is trying to sketch. Instead of looking at the whole picture. It’s also easier to just concentrate on getting better each lesson and honing her craft, than getting embarrassed by naked bits. 

She is just setting up her easel next to Kaitlyn, chatting about how tasty Marie-France’s red Celebes cupcakes are this evening, when the older woman starts to call the class into order. Again, Marie-France gave her spiel about respecting the model and then reminded her students that today the class would be focused on capturing the muscles of the model’s back, buttocks and legs.

Marie-France then pokes her head behind the screen in the back corner where the models usually changed, and Tessa is absolutely floored to see the gorgeous Good Samaritan emerge, striding out confidently in a navy bathrobe.

She instinctively tries to duck behind her easel, as Marie-France introduces him to everyone as her friend, Scott Moir, who would be doing the modeling this evening as a favour to her. It turns out Gabriella, the model/actress who was originally scheduled for the session, had received a last minute callback for an audition and was no longer available. As Marie-France laughingly explains how she called Scott up in a panic to help out, Tessa angles herself as best she can to peer at him without revealing herself. She’s not sure if she can handle the look of recognition on his face, or even worse, a look of indifference as he glances past her. 

Marie-France continues to explain Scott’s a photographer who also sometimes teaches at the Centre, and helps promote his upcoming workshop being held next month. But all Tessa can concentrate on, is that broad, winning smile on Scott’s face as he gazes around the room, and the exposed neck and clavicle peeking out from the collar of that robe. 

“I know we aren’t supposed to objectify the models, but he’s a total hottie!” Kaitlyn whispers to her with a wink as Tessa struggles not to blush. Scott has started to unrobe, and  _ holy hell _ , the abs and sheer amount of glorious bare skin is overwhelming! And _ oh wow _ , that is one  _ damn fine _ view of  _ everything!  _

Although Marie-France has thoughtfully placed a heater near the podium where the models pose, the room usually remains fairly cold. And if that is what he’s packing when he’s  _ cold _ , Tessa can’t help but wonder how much more endowed he can get when he’s really warmed up. 

Also, she’s embarrassed to discover that even though Scott is posing with his back to the class, Tessa’s concentration is completely shattered for the rest of the three-hour session. She’s unable to lose herself into the process and the art, because whenever she’s getting hyper-focused on capturing the planes of his body, she’ll get distracted by the muscles in his back and legs, the veins visible on his forearms, and the delicious firmness of his butt! 

And every time he’s given a few minutes break to stretch, Tessa is also horrified to find herself involuntarily trying to sneak another peek at his package as he wraps the robe around him and chats with Marie-France at the front of the room.  __

Furthermore, her mind is preoccupied by what’s going to happen  _ after  _ the class. Tessa finds herself practising what to say so she can introduce herself and come across as a normal functioning human being, and not like a drooling idiot. In addition, she can’t help wondering if there is any chance the meeting might be less professional than she had originally hoped. Suddenly, Tessa’s anxiously hoping Marie-France has decided to sneakily set her up with one of her friends.

Tessa gets her answers about an hour in, when Marie-France makes her way to her easel.

“Hmm, you’re a bit slow today Tessa? Are you having difficulties capturing the nuances of the muscles?”

Nope.  _ Not at all.  _ Tessa has definitely captured a lot of the nuances in Scott’s muscles. Just not down on paper. It’s seared into her brain though. And will probably resurface tonight. In fact, she’ll probably dream about more than just those muscles tonight.

“No, I’m just a little distracted about the conversation later about the campaign. I presume Scott is the photographer friend you’ll be introducing me to?” Tessa blurts out awkwardly. She desperately wants to ask more questions, like  _ is Scott single _ and  _ are you please, please trying to set us up _ , but Tessa restrains herself. 

“Yes, after Gabby called me this evening, I called Scott with the hope he might be free before our chat at the cafe, and thankfully he said yes. You can always count on Scott when you’re in a pinch.” Marie-France wipes her forehead in a mock sigh of relief. “By the way, Scott said he recognised you when you entered the room.”

Really?! Tessa’s mind races as she recalls how she had made a beeline towards the cupcakes upon entering the room. She hadn’t paid attention to everyone else and Scott must have already been there, about to change, and observed her then. 

“Oh yes. He’s the guy I mentioned who helped me with my handbag a few weeks back.” Tessa aims for an air of nonchalance, but isn’t sure if she has managed to pull it off. “I must remember to thank him properly later.”

There’s silence from Marie-France as Tessa tries to concentrate on her pencil and shading Scott’s left thigh on her easel. Her stomach fluttering at the notion that Scott had remembered her. Which hopefully means something more than he has a good memory recalling clumsy women he’s helped...

“That’s nice. I hope he’ll have some good ideas for that campaign of yours...” Marie trails off as she starts getting technical about some advice she gives Tessa. Tessa tries her best to follow it, but gets completely thrown again with Marie-France stating, “I like what’s happening with his back. I can see you’ve depicted the strength and the interplay between his muscles there. However Scott does have excellent glutes and you should try and capture that as much as possible.” 

With a seemingly absent-minded pat on Tessa’s shoulder, Marie-France wanders off. Leaving Tessa to think about those firm, round muscles  _ again. _ It’s extremely  _ distracting! _

During another one of those breaks meant to give Scott a respite and a chance to regain some blood circulation, Tessa remains behind her easel, mindlessly scrolling through her instagram feed. She’s trying not to look up and check on what he’s doing, and how he’s stretching out those lovely muscles of his. When Marie-France magically appears beside her again. 

“Do you think Kaitlyn likes Scott?” 

The abrupt question forces Tessa to glance across the room. Her stomach dropping to see Kaitlyn laughing loudly at something Scott says, in that breezy manner of hers. 

“Don’t worry, I fully respect your stance about not-dating right now, but I know Kaitlyn is single and looking. So, you think she might like Scott? I feel they have rather similar outgoing personalities and would get along rather well.” Marie-France says rather brightly.

Tessa has to swallow the lump in her throat and just shrug.

“Of course, Scott is a little wary of my matchmaking as well. But I’m certain he finds it less objectionable that you. I’m sure I’ll need very little to convince him of Kaitlyn’s charms.” Marie-France chuckles slightly, as Tessa tries to hide a wince from her mentor. At this point, Marie-France is almost sticking the dagger between her ribs and twisting it.

Marie-France flits off again. Leaving Tessa to ponder if the older woman might be sneaky... and if she’s being played by a mastermind. Because it’s working. And Tessa finds herself jealous of the very blonde and very pretty Kaitlyn laughing it up with Scott in the front of the room.

There’s a part of her who wants to go up and talk to Scott. To introduce herself to him properly, and, well... interrupt his little chat with Kaitlyn. But Tessa’s worried about being tongue-tied and tempting fate. Who knows what she might do with all that wonderful tan bare skin within touching distance.

No, it’s much safer to stay here behind her easel.

=====

Green Eyes won’t look at him. 

Which is rather remarkable. Given that Scott is the model for the class and she is supposed to be sketching him. 

He’s modeled for plenty of art classes before. Especially when he was a struggling student trying to afford more than just ramen noodles.  _ [Note: it continued sporadically for a few years after he graduated as well when he was starting out as a photographer]. _ The first time was as a favour for Marie-France, who had been in a particularly tight spot. At that point, he had only taken one of her classes before (related to post impressionism). But she was the wife of his then-college hockey coach Patrice Lauzon, and she was beloved by the team for coming to every game and baking excellent post-game celebratory treats. It didn’t seem like a big deal to help her out and just sit on a stool for a few hours.

Having quickly realised that modeling was a relatively easy way to make a few extra bucks, Scott had left his name on the college’s internal list of potential contacts for the art faculty’s professors and students to call on. He soon became aware that he was a relatively popular model. Some of the students were requesting him specifically because of his position on the hockey team. But since no one ever made him feel really uncomfortable, he didn’t mind scoring a few more extra gigs because of his jock status.

No, what he learned was that most of the time it was usually the students who were anxious or skittish about the nudity. Particularly if it was their first or second lesson in some basic introductory class. But Marie-France had told him they were about midway through the eight-week course, so he really hoped Green Eyes wouldn't remain this bashful for all the remainder of the course. She would have wasted quite a bit of money then.

Scott also hopes it isn’t just  _ him _ putting her off. 

He had overheard Marie-France call her Tessa fairly early during the session. And had realised the woman with the gorgeous green eyes he had bumped into around a month back, was the same Tessa, Marie-France wanted him to meet with after for a friendly consult. Given the more professional-type relationship they are supposed to interact on later, he can understand Green Eyes’ discomfort at seeing him nude.

He also wonders if she remembers him from their previous meeting on the steps of this building. 

Because he sure remembers her. 

He had been struck dumb by the depth of colour and shade in her eyes. And had even dreamed about them for days after. 

Through his career, Scott has dabbled in all kinds of photography. He has done portraits, landscapes, wildlife, fashion, food, weddings… all in a bid to make a living. But he’s made his name in architectural photography and has pretty much focused on that in recent years. He really loves the structures and shapes he gets to capture every day. There’s beauty in the shadows and lines that can reveal all kinds of hidden layers, textures, and details that are never noticed.

However, ever since his chance meeting with Tessa, he can’t stop thinking about her green eyes. 

He could create a whole photo series about those eyes. He wants so badly to try and capture its beauty and brilliance somehow through his camera.

For a few days, he had lamented how he hadn’t asked her directly if she would mind posing for some photographs. Yes, yes… he knows it’s creepy as hell and he’s never, ever approached a complete stranger before. But at least he would have likely received a startled look coupled with an emphatic no. A rejection could have helped him move on from the possibilities of those eyes. 

And if she had said _ yes… _ then he would have thanked his lucky stars and thrown himself into a new passion project.

But now, Tessa is here. Like a miracle. 

However she won’t look at him. So he’s starting to think she’s definitely not going to be interested in serving as a source of inspiration for his project.

Oh well… it’s a real shame. He had been so excited to see her enter the room a few hours ago, and to learn Marie-France had serendipitously arranged for him to speak with her later. Marie-France had mentioned many of her clothing designs were fairly architectural and so thought he could provide some good informal advice about how they should be portrayed in her new marketing campaign. And he was hoping that after they discussed her brand and her campaign, he could maybe ask Tessa to let him take a few photos. 

However, she’s stayed near her easel all through the various breaks, and have thus far indicated no interest in coming forward to the front of the room where many of the students are milling about. The friendly ones have come up to speak with him, say hello, whilst others are more focused on the refreshment table and Marie-France’s cupcakes (which are pretty much gone by now). If Tessa really is as shy and reserved as she seems, there’s no way she will be keen on being photographed for anything. 

With a sigh, Scott quickly stuffs his disappointment away. And after Marie-France signals for the room to get back to work, he disrobes, gets back into his pose and starts reviewing in his mind how he’s going to approach the building he’s been commissioned to shoot tomorrow. 

Scott’s glad that he isn’t facing the class and facing the wall of students because he knows he’ll be distracted, trying to catch a glimpse of the gorgeous brunette at the back of the class.

However, even as he goes through slowly and methodically what shots and angles he hopes to capture in the morning light, those  _ damn _ green eyes keep lurking at the back of his mind. 

  
  


*****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve realised I’m really not great at writing short fics… I’m pretty certain my natural tendency is to make VM mutually-pining idiots who are absolutely clueless they are both in love with one another… and then it takes like 10 chapters for them to figure it out. 
> 
> So even though I deliberately wanted to keep this as a shorter fic (actually this was supposed to be a one-shot, so… a fail there), I totally feel like I’m rushing and cramping things in, and forcing myself not to extend it into another longer multi-chapter fic.

Scott’s given up not thinking about Green Eyes. He’s long finished running through the building shots he plans to take the next day. Instead, he’s been meditating on what kind of shots he could compose with those gorgeous eyes as a focus.

Clearly, his brain has decided that his work shoot tomorrow would be easy and business as usual. And that it’s much more important to figure out how to ask Tessa to pose for him. Without coming across as a creep. 

He has approached possible models on the street before. The old lady who was selling flowers at the corner of the park for example. Scott had re-visited her stall a few times that week, like a nervous stalker. So the elderly woman had definitely been suspicious at first when Scott blurted out his request to take her picture. Thankfully, his stuttering charm must have won her over, because eventually she’d been tickled pink and rather pleased to become his model for an afternoon.

That was quite a while back though. When he was just out of school. And he doubts that tactic would work with Tessa. Especially since she’s a friend of Marie-France. Which means it would get awkward if he messes his request up and really does come across like a stalker!

He sighs rather loudly, and must have shifted position noticeably. Because Marie-France loudly clears her throat and when Scott glances over, she throws him a pointed stare.

Scott hastily readjusts his stance. 

_ [Note: It’s been a long time since he had to model for one of these classes, and it’s definitely not as easy for him to hold his position the same way as before.] _

And fights the urge to turn around to gawk at Tessa.

The next time Marie-France offers him a break to stretch out his numb limbs, Scott quickly peeks back to the class and finds his gaze immediately drifting over to Tessa. 

Their eyes  _ meet.  _

For the first time this evening, they exchange glances. And across the room, amidst the still quiet scribbling of pencil being put to paper, Scott feels the frisson of  _ something.  _

Like electricity running through his body. 

The air between them throbbing with mutual awareness

He feels his breath catch in his throat and his mouth parts slightly in a quiet gasp. 

But Green Eyes’ head ducks back behind the easel again, and the moment is lost.

===== 

“It’s late. You two should go off first and start your discussion. You don’t have to waste time helping me.” Marie exclaims, trying to shoo Tessa and Scott away after class has ended and she’s properly introduced them both. Most of the other students have already packed up and left the room.

“Nonsense,” Scott waves her off. He’s quickly changed back into normal street wear - a plain black t-shirt, jeans and a nice bomber jacket, and immediately starts stacking chairs very efficiently. He’s doing them five at the time, and Tessa greatly appreciates the gift that is his taut arm muscles as he hauls them to the back of the room. “Things will get done much faster if we help out, and Tessa here,” he nods at her with a smile, “can start telling me all about her line.”

Tessa obliges as she drags easels to the back of the room. It’s much easier to talk about her beloved boutique brand and line, than think about the tightness of Scott’s t-shirt and how nicely it frames his chest and biceps. 

By the time they move the conversation to the cafe next door (Marie-France had succeeded in shooing them off by claiming she needs to stay back - she has paperwork and tax returns she needs to file in her office), Tessa even forgets to be nervous about the man’s good looks and great body. Because Scott has been nothing more than friendly and professional as he asks in-depth questions about her brand and her vision of its future. Thereby allowing her to focus on their involved discussion about what she dislikes about the current marketing proposal, what can be tweaked to make things better, and what else she can consider to promote and brand her boutique and upcoming fashion line…

Although she continued to think Scott’s a little too handsome for her to completely relax, Tessa generally found his comments and advice helpful. Furthermore, because Scott said several nice things about her line (which seemed genuine and not some throwaway compliments) and they were starting to click as more than professional acquaintances, Tessa found herself really enjoying the time she was spending with Scott. 

Her equanimity however, is shattered once Scott says, “You know, you should really consider being photographed as part of the campaign as well,” as he continues to flip through the current marketing proposal, whilst taking a sip from his drink.

“Wait what?!” Tessa half-exclaims, wide-eyed. Allowing her forkful of chocolate cake to fall back onto her plate. “No way, I couldn’t!” 

“Why not?” Scott looks bemused, with his eyebrows all scrunched up. “You and your brand are interlinked, and honestly, if I were involved in this campaign, I would have made you the focus of it. I bet you’re way more relatable and inspirational to your customer base than some random model.” 

“Well… perhaps. But I just couldn’t  _ model!”  _ Tessa squeaks. Absolutely horrified at the thought. 

“Well, why not?” 

“It doesn’t make sense to!” Tessa blurts out, after a moment or two of trying to wrangle a coherent defense. “Even though I design my clothes for all occasions and for the everyday woman, I want my clothes to be presented as best as they possibly can! Which is why I would rather hire professionals than try and do it myself!”

“There would be professional models involved in the shoot as well. And even if you decide not to be the focus of the campaign, you can appear in one or two shots?” Scott says in what she assumes is a compromising tone. “As a bonus, any shots taken of you can also be used in your other promotional material, for example when you do press releases, etc.”

Tessa can tell that Scott is genuinely confused at her vehement objection to modelling her own clothes. She does suppose it’s a valid suggestion and a sound business proposal that doesn’t necessitate such heavy protest from her. But that’s because there’s no way  _ she  _ can pull off being a model! As part of her design school curriculum, she and her fellow classmates had to do some makeshift modelling themselves... And guess who fell off the catwalk trying to navigate high heels whilst modelling her own clothes during the end-year showcase? 

“Are you shy about modelling? I mean most people would be-”

“Look, clearly you’re confident about  _ your _ body,” Tessa jumps in, letting her eyes run up and down Scott’s body pointedly. Which somehow inexplicably makes Scott blush, and Tessa’s stomach makes a little swoop as she notices how boyish and sheepish Scott then suddenly appears. “But I’m not that confident myself. Plus, I’m a total klutz!” 

“Okay, it’s just a suggestion.” Scott raises his hands in defense. “But for what’s it’s worth, I think you would make a great model.”

“Yeah right!” Tessa scoffs as she rolls her eyes. She knows she isn’t bad-looking, and can be made up to look quite attractive when she wants to. But she’s no model. No matter how nice Scott is trying to be. “I’m quite happy with my looks, but there is no need to exaggerate to that extent…”

“Actually, I had thought...” Then Scott pauses and purses his lips firmly together, like trying to stop his earlier words.

“What?” Tessa asks, curious about how the pink flush on Scott’s cheeks seem to deepen. 

“Uh… well…” Scott stutters, running his fingers hurriedly through his hair. Making it even more tousled and delicious than before. “You have really great eyes. Like lots of character and a really unique, pretty shade of green. And I had thought maybe... well I had wanted to ask... if you would be willing to allow me to do a shoot on them. Like a photo series of some sort. I usually do architectural shots for work, but sometimes, you know… I dabble in other types of shoots for fun, for passion, for artistic sake, whatever....” 

He mumbles the last part, avoiding her gaze, and looking even more sheepish than before. “But I totally get you don’t like to model at all! So you know I won’t bother you about it again… I just want you to know that I meant what I said about you being a great model. I truly think you would look great on camera.”

There’s silence at their table for a few seconds. As Tessa feels herself reddening at the compliment, and yet not knowing how to respond. While Scott looks like a bashful schoolboy who hadn’t meant to blab out the truth and get himself into trouble. 

“Well… that was awkward.” Scott sighs heavily as he rubs a hand across his face. “I think this is partly why I decided to photograph buildings and structures. Instead of going into something related to people, and having to approach them for permission to take their photos. Sorry about that!”

“No, no… and thanks for the compliment.” Tessa replies, feeling a small smile bloom onto her face. She’s never been admired for her eyes before, so she was feeling both pleased and a little flustered. 

Scott is scratching the back of his neck and staring down at his cup like it might hold the secrets of the universe. Before he shakes his head ruefully to say, “Okay, I guess this is a good time for a change in subject. So, how did you meet Marie-France?”

They exchange stories about Marie-France and Patch, which definitely helps to ease the mood again. Tessa for example, quickly learns that Scott adores Marie-France’s angel food cake, and he makes her promise to ask Marie-France to let her try a slice. She also ends up laughing a lot - firstly at the shenanigans Scott’s college team used to get up to on the road (and how nothing ever escaped Coach Patch’s watchful gaze), and then later during Scott’s self-deprecating accounts about how awkward it was for him to pose nude in Marie-France’s class the first few times as a student in front of fellow classmates. 

“You know as a guy who played sports all my life, I was very used to the locker room atmosphere. But that first time in class, it had completely slipped my mind there would be all these  _ girls _ in there. Even worse, there was this blonde senior, Tanith, that I sort of had a minor crush on. So let’s just say I was extremely mortified to discover she was taking the class as an elective!”

“So what happened?” Tessa chuckles. 

“I think I blushed the whole session through?” Scott grins bashfully. “And tried to avoid eye contact with everyone? But I was a broke and hungry student so I was extremely incentivised by the pay. And rather quickly, I got more comfortable with the whole arrangement. Because you realise that no one is really looking at  _ you.  _ It’s just a job, a role whatever. No different from waiting tables or delivering newspapers.”

Tessa raises her eyebrows delicately. “Really? I would think those jobs are vastly different. 

“Well, waiting tables is probably a lot harder. I was a  _ terrible _ waiter!” Scott laughs. “And I get that the modelling thing might feel like you are allowing yourself to be objectified or something? But I view it as being for a legitimate reason, such as allowing arts students to learn and get better at their craft. Honestly, for me, it’s been much more humiliating and expensive to spill food on customers or like drop a tray of plates and glasses on the floor.” 

Tessa chortles in sympathy. Even though she has had no experience waitressing herself. She has no doubt that she would be a terrible waitress. That gawky side of her would definitely come into play. It’s funny how she can be quite graceful on the dance floor, and then trip over her own feet everywhere else. 

The more Scott shares with her about his experiences though, the more Tessa wonders why she’s making such a big deal about modelling her own clothes for a marketing campaign. It is after all for her own label! And when she compares it to Scott, who clearly has no issues standing  _ nude _ in front of  _ strangers,  _ she feels her reluctance is absurd. 

Personally, Tessa likes to think she has a healthy self-esteem. Although like every woman on the planet, she is self-conscious about parts of her body and can be somewhat insecure about the way she looks. In addition, she knows it’s not fair to compare herself with Scott, since men and boys don’t grow up in the same judgemental culture as women and girls do. Nonetheless, Tessa envies Scott’s confidence... 

“Besides modelling for art classes, did you often model for photographs too?” She asks rather abruptly.

“Um, back when I was a student, yes. My fellow photography classmates and I used to help each other out when we needed subjects. But I generally prefer to remain behind the camera. Also until Marie-France called me up this evening for the favour, I definitely hadn’t posed nude for one of these art classes for a really long time.” Scott says with a wry twist of his lips. “I admit I probably wouldn’t have said yes if it wasn’t for Marie-France.” 

There’s another moment or two of silence. As Scott takes another bite of his pie, Tessa slowly sips her cup of tea (despite her addiction to coffee, it is way too late for her to drink a cup).

Then Tessa says slowly, “I’ll think about taking your advice and posing for the campaign. I still get final say on the pictures selected, so I guess I could always just  _ try  _ and veto all the shots if they turn out horrible.”

“That’s great!” Scott exclaims, leaning forward in excitement, even as Tessa responds with her own skeptical expression. “No  _ really! _ I think you’re going to enjoy it! I’m no expert in fashion but I believe your clothes look lovely, and who else is going to be able to understand and represent your brand more than you?”

He does that boyish shrug again, which reminds Tessa just how attractive she finds him. Not only is Scott good looking with a mouthwatering body, but he’s smart and charming too. And now that their night is coming to a close, she really needs to figure out how she can see him again. 

In fact, part of Tessa is really wishing Marie-France had intended to help match-make her with Scott. Because he’s definitely her type, and she would love to spend more time with him. And although Marie-France has already helped her out (intentionally or not) with this little meeting, Tessa’s also aware that she’s terrible at letting a guy know that she’s interested in him. 

So she really could use even more help. Especially from an expert like Marie-France.

With a deep breath, and a mental admonishment to herself to not be so shy, Tessa plunges in. “So how long are you in town for? Marie-France says you travel quite a bit for work.”

“Oh yes, but most of my next few jobs are in town. I have to go down to Michigan for a few days next month though.” 

For a while, Tessa and Scott discuss traveling for work. With Tessa using the time to prolong the conversation and gather more courage to actually ask Scott out. After all, it is the twenty-first century, and women do it all the time...

Just then, Scott seems to take in a deep breath himself to say, “You know, in terms of your shoot... if you wanted, I could come by and take some test shots for you at your store? So you could get comfortable in front of a camera, and get more used to the actual process for the actual marketing shoot?” 

Tessa recognises an opportunity when she is given one. And she leaps at the chance. “Yeah, that will be great!” 

Inside, she finds herself squealing for joy. Even though a tiny voice is still worried about the whole modelling thing. In front of Scott.

=====

For over a year now, Marie-France has been convinced that Tessa and Scott would be perfect for one another. 

Unfortunately, her two young friends kept unwittingly thwarting her plans! What with Tessa being so focused on expanding her business, while Scott keeps traveling overseas at the most inopportune times. 

In fact, just a few months back, Marie-France had surreptitiously organised a small, intimate dinner party with the sole purpose of introducing Tessa and Scott to each other. All was going so well... until Scott informed her that a last-minute job had come in and he was jetting off to Korea for like a month!

Now, how exactly was she supposed to arrange anything, when they kept being so busy and unhelpful! What made things worse was that she had Tessa on one hand swearing she wasn’t interested in dating, and on the other, she had Scott who had technically been seeing someone else earlier last year. It took only one meeting though for Marie-France to discern the relationship wouldn’t last. And then she was just biding her time until the break-up when she would be free to pair Scott up with Tessa!

When she finally stumbled on her ingenious idea to introduce Tessa to Scott in his job as a professional photographer, Marie-France admits she wanted to applaud herself. And then when the opportunity came up to ask Scott to substitute as the model for her class, Marie-France had actually cackled out loud.

She couldn’t have planned it any more brilliantly herself! She always knew Tessa was going to be the more stubborn of the two. Especially with her consistent vehement objection to being matchmaked. And here was an excellent opportunity to showcase all of Scott’s physical attributes and assets, and make Tessa  _ appreciate _ them! 

And Marie-France was gratified to discover that she was right! 

All through her art class, she kept an eye out on Tessa and Scott, and it was clear as day that the two of them found each other  _ extremely _ attractive. 

Even before she had introduced them, she could tell Tessa was getting flustered by Scott! Although to be fair, many of her female students (and a few of the males) had been very appreciative of Scott’s looks and body. However, what clinched it for Marie-France, was the furtive glances Scott tried to sneak off Tessa throughout the session! It was adorable! Like puppy love between a seven and nine year old who have crushes on one another, but have no idea how to approach the other!

Frankly, it had taken all of her might to not join Tessa and Scott for their after-class chat in the cafe. Part of Marie-France was certain the two of them would screw things up even further, and that her presence would be necessary to smooth things over and ensure her ship sailed in the right direction. However, there was something in the energy she was detecting between them, that eventually convinced her she should take a step back instead. 

If she was right, and there was real sexual tension and attraction between Tessa and Scott… then the last thing they needed would be a chaperone figure like her accompanying them.

So Marie-France waved her babies au revoir, and spent the next few days frustrated and anxious, wanting to know how things had progressed.

She suspected Tessa would immediately discern her intentions so she knew she needed to interrogate Scott first. But then she had remembered he was supposed to have a hectic 2-day photo shoot scheduled right after her class. 

So Marie-France actually had to wait  _ three _ days (on Friday morning) to finally call Scott up! Plus, she had to feed Billie-Rose breakfast and sent her off to school first!

The phone rang for what seemed a long time, but Marie-France refused to hang up. If Scott was actually busy with work, like another shoot, his phone would be turned off anyway.

“Whut? Hello?” Scott murmurs grumpily. 

“Morning Scott!, I just wanted to check in with you on how things went with Tessa the other day?”

“Huh?” Scott mumbles over the phone. “What?”

“Hi Scott...Are you awake?!” 

“No…” 

The sound coming through appears muffled, as if Scott has just burrowed his head into his pillow or under his blanket. Marie-France takes a quick glance at the kitchen clock and frowns. It’s 9am… Scott really should be awake by now and free to answer her questions.

“Do you normally sleep this late?” She asks a little disapprovingly. Marie-France is usually up by 6am and she doesn’t understand how young people these days seem to sleep in till noon!

There is no response though, and so she repeats herself in a louder tone.

“No… but I had worked late and planned to sleep in since I don’t have anything on till the afternoon.” Scott grouses sleepily.

_ This is perfect!  _ Marie-France thinks gleefully.  _ If Scott is half awake, I might be able to glean more information from him! _

“Well alright, but I wanted to check how the meeting went with Tessa? Did you have a good chat about her business?”

Marie-France can literally hear Scott trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes and there’s a rustling sound in the background, as if he’s pulling himself up in bed. 

“I think so? She said she’d incorporate some of it and consider others?”

“That’s good. I’m so glad that you could help her out with some advice. She’s such a great person, isn’t she? And always so sweet. Did you enjoy your time together?”

“Yes, I did. She does seem nice...”

A loud yawn travels across the phone, causing Marie-France to raise an eyebrow. But it’s quickly followed by Scott’s “Sorry, I’m still half asleep…”

“No problem.... I’m sure Tessa’s going to end up with a new campaign right? Are you going to meet again and will you be helping her out?” Marie-France wants to ask much more questions, but she works hard to restrain herself. She doesn’t want to overplay her hand too much and make Scott wary.

“Uh yeah… I’m actually meeting her this afternoon for a casual test shoot. She was worried about participating in the campaign herself, and we thought this might make her less nervous about eventually being on camera.”

The news is even better than she thought! Marie-France really expected that she would have to somehow engineer more ‘chance’ meetings between Tessa and Scott, but it turns out they are continuing to meet with no further scheming required on her part! With a smirk, Marie-France wonders who exactly came up with this idea. Because during her class, Tessa had definitely looked like she might be drooling... but in those few peeks Scott had snuck off Tessa, he had stared at her like she was the sun!

Marie-France couldn’t be prouder or more satisfied.

Now she wonders how else she can help subtly push Tessa and Scott together.

======

As Scott sets up his equipment for the shoot at Tessa’s boutique, he wonders if he may have pushed Tessa too much out of her comfort zone. Because while her assistant, Kaetlyn, is helpfully pointing out possible areas in the store where he can shoot, even introducing him to the empty store space next door that they can utilise, Tessa is apparently busy. In her office at the back of the store somewhere, on some business phone call. 

The longer she takes, the more Scott suspects she might be hiding out there. Perhaps having a few days to think about the shoot has just made her more skittish. And he wonders whether it’s him or Kaetlyn who will eventually have to coax her out. In the worse case scenario, he could probably call on Marie-France for back-up support. For some reason, the older woman seems really invested into helping Tessa out with this campaign. Marie-France had sounded  _ delighted _ when he informed her of his suggestion/plan to get Tessa to be the face of her own campaign.

Although he had genuinely wanted to help Tessa get through her fear of modelling, Scott’s also aware that he had not fully thought things through when he made this offer to her. He’s pretty certain his subconscious got the jump on his brain there. Clearly, he really,  _ really _ wants to spend more time with Tessa. 

And to be fair, his preference is to do so without having to pose naked again in one of Marie-France’s classes. Because he had seriously thought about volunteering to pose for Marie-France’s class next week. But then he wondered what if, horror of horrors… he actually got a  _ boner _ when given the chance to stare at Tessa’s gorgeous features during an entire session?! The possibility really isn’t that far-fetched. Especially considering how Scott found her more and more attractive as they conversed through Tuesday night. He liked the softness of her smile, the impish quality of her laughter and the enthusiastic passion she emanated when she talked about her business. 

Tessa was no longer just a beautiful set of green eyes he wanted to capture on film, but a living, breathing, beautiful woman he would love to spend much more time with. 

He was actually really looking forward to seeing how well she photographed this afternoon. Despite her professed nerves and shyness, he has a strong suspicion she would be a natural at it. Because just sitting across the table from her at the cafe, his photography brain had easily spotted dozens of shots that would have been gorgeous. 

However, Scott’s also mindful that Tessa is only really interested in him for his skill set and experience with photography. So he reminds himself to drop his obsession with her green eyes. And to not actually call her Green Eyes this afternoon, like he sometimes refers to her in his head. That would definitely be awkward.

He quickly realises the futility of this though, when Tessa finally enters the front of the store, spouting apologies about keeping him waiting. 

She’s already wearing one of her own fashion designs. And she looks absolutely gorgeous!

Also Scott is no longer just captivated about her green eyes (which are still beautiful), because he’s captivated by her entire  _ being! Again!  _ It’s like the dimness of the cafe on Tuesday night didn’t quite showcase her exquisiteness then. And the sunlight streaming in from the windows is now revealing even more of her loveliness.

With a quick shake of his head, he refocuses on the task at hand. “Alright, shall we start over here, where the light is pretty good? We can move next door and outside later.”

As he expected, Tessa continued to remain nervous and self-conscious about her appearance and how she’s posing. So Scott starts telling her about the time he was about ten and had found some old fireworks in the garage. And how he decided to light them on his own in a neighbour’s barn. 

Amidst moments of concern for his welfare, she laughs and he loves the sound so much he promises himself that he will make her laugh again as much as possible. So while he had not meant to reveal so much about his misspent youth, he continues to tell her more stories about his childhood shenanigans. It really does work to entertain and distract her. 

And the bonus is he gets to hear her delightful laughter all afternoon.

Yes, yes… he knows…

He’s a sap.

=====

What was supposed to be a casual one-hour shoot ends up being longer because they are just having so much fun! Tessa and Scott converse on over a dozen topics, including how they grew up around fifteen minutes from one another in London and Ilderton, and had relatively athletic childhoods before finally turning to a career in the arts.

Katelyn even gets involved, with Scott taking a few shots of her in several of Tessa’s designs (at Tessa’s request), while Tessa returns to the store to relieve her at the counter for a few minutes.

By the end of their session, Scott has easily over a hundred raw photographs to go work with. He promises to send his final edited selection over to her within the week to peruse. Scott claims he usually refuses to let his clients see his unedited photographs. However, because this is Tessa, he does show her some completely raw photographs to emphasise how great she already looks without any of the typical touch ups. 

“And see?” Scott makes a few random clicks to the photo being showcased on his laptop, and it alters slightly. Almost imperceptibly to Tessa’s eye. “I don’t even have to make much edits and this could be used as a branding collateral!”

Tessa has to agree that she looks good.  _ [Note: She doesn’t get her photograph taken by professionals often. But the last time involved her being in a bridesmaid dress for Kevin’s wedding, and frankly, Tessa had looked a lot better than in that wedding party.]  _

And in  _ these _ photos, she almost feels like a goddess. Scott really does bring out something in her that she sometimes doesn’t believe to be true.

“Let me know who you end up hiring for the shoot.” Scott is saying now as he shuts down his laptop and slots it into his sling bag. “I’m sure you’ll get someone great, but I’m available if you want a second opinion on their credentials?” 

He shrugs, then grins at her. That boyish friendly smile that makes Tessa want to smile just as widely back at him.

“Oh actually, I know you don’t really do fashion shoots but I was wondering if you would do it for us? I promise I believe you now and I am going to have more confidence taking part in the campaign, but I do think it’s really you who help to calm down my nerves.” Tessa blurts out. “Plus, clearly you take wonderful photos!” 

She’s nervously twisting her fingers together, as she awaits his reply. She knows it had already been a huge favour for him to help her out (for free) this afternoon, and she had totally intended to thank him by asking him out to dinner. It was after all, a totally credible way to see him again and prolong the time she could spend with him… 

However apparently, her shy side came out again, because she got all tongue-tied when the shoot ended. Tessa’s grateful that at least her brain was rational enough to come up with this suggestion instead. Scott is clearly brilliant at his job and he would be perfect for her campaign. In addition, it would allow her to pay him back monetarily for all the help and advice he’s given her.

“Um… well. I don’t think that would be a good idea,” Scott replies as he rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

Tessa’s heart sinks. Especially as she sees his cheeks flushing. Oh dear… it sounds as if she’s been too obvious about her crush and Scott is trying to escape from an uncomfortable situation. Did he maybe catch her leering at his butt when he bent down to move some crates around earlier? She didn’t mean to… but how could she help herself?!

“Actually, I want to ask you out, and I don’t know how you feel about that. And I know people have a thing against dating their clients or vendors or anyone they work with. So basically I want to check with you on that first before-”

_ Wait what?! _ Tessa is absolutely dumbfounded as confusion and joy battle within her as she takes in Scott’s words. Scott is asking her out? There’s a real moment when Tessa struggles and has to restrain herself from leaping into her happy dance in front of Scott! Because that would be super embarrassing. 

“No, of course!” She exclaims hurriedly.

_ “No?”  _ Scott says, looking extremely crestfallen. “Right, I understand. As I said, I’ll get the pictures to you by the end of next week...”

“No! I mean  _ yes!” _ Tessa half yells out in a panic. “I would love to go out with you!” 

“Really?” Scott’s eyes look huge, as he stares down at her in astonishment and uncertainty. 

“Yes, I do mean yes!” Tessa replies as she slaps herself in the forehead, and then promptly regrets doing so in front of Scott. “I did say I was a total klutz! And this is me, when I realise the guy I have been crushing on wants to ask me out!” 

“Oh…” Scott blinks rapidly. Before a large, infectious grin splits his face. “So dinner then? Tonight? Or tomorrow? Or whenever you’re free?”

Tessa finds herself beaming in return.

  
  


*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I still can’t help making them idiots who are totally crushing on one another. But at least in this AU, it only took two chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, work is still kinda crazy but hope you enjoy this update / conclusion to this story which was supposed to be a one-shot!

Scott is still on his first date with Tessa. Nonetheless, he’s already certain that she’s the most adorable, sweetest, brilliant and gorgeous woman he’s ever met. He’s also sure he’s never felt this way about any woman before.

During dinner, they talked and laughed. Then they talked some more... and laughed even more. 

Before Scott knew it, the wait staff was asking them to pay their bill because the restaurant was closing. He was shocked to look around the venue and realise it was almost empty. Hours had flown by within what seemed like a blink of an eye. And eager to spend more time in Tessa’s company, Scott proposed they stroll down by the river where there were some late night cafes offering both desserts and beverages. 

He couldn’t contain his beaming grin when she acceded to his suggestion. And off they went, arm in arm, on a little romantic stroll by the water.

Perhaps if he was on a more typical first date with any other woman, Scott might have chastised himself for being so obvious about his feelings. About not wanting the date to end. He knows he has an expressive face and that sometimes he too readily wears his heart on his sleeve. But he doesn’t care or think too much about that tonight. 

Scott can fully admit to himself that he’s smitten with Tessa Virtue. And he doesn’t mind if she can see or guess the intensity of his feelings either... Although he does wonder if it’s overkill to ask her out on another date like  _ now. _ Instead of following more normal date etiquette and waiting till at least the next day to call her again.

So unable to restrain himself even till the end of the night, Scott just blurts out if he can see Tessa again. 

He can tell he’s caught her off guard. But he’s definitely not embarrassed about how earnest and eager he is to spend more time with her. After all, fortune favours the bold. So why wait or try and play it cool, when Scott already knows he has found the girl of his dreams.

When Tessa smiles that gorgeous smile of hers in the gleaming moonlight and shyly says yes, she’d love to see him again, Scott finds himself swooping in to steal a kiss from those pink lips that have been distracting him all night.

That’s usually not a first-date move for Scott either. Especially not when the evening hasn’t even come to a close. However clearly Tessa doesn’t mind his boldness. Not when he can feel her fingers running through his hair and the enthusiasm she brings as she deepens what he had intended to be a more fleeting kiss.

A wolf-whistle and a few catcalls from a passing group of teenage boys eventually pierce through the bubble Tessa and Scott had wrapped themselves in. Untangling from their embrace, Scott is delighted to see the becoming blush that colours her cheeks and the adorable way she chews on her bottom lip as she realises the  _ very  _ public display of affection they just provided to all sundry passerbys. 

Tessa doesn't pull away from him though, and seems happy to let him intertwined their fingers together as they continue on their stroll.

=====

Tessa giggles as she glances down to her phone and finds another text from Scott detailing the client meeting he’s currently suffering through in Vancouver. Being in fashion, Tessa is similarly  _ very _ familiar with the torture that is client meetings. Especially those involving insufferable, demanding clients who are utterly indecisive, have no idea what they want, but seem to dislike everything.

The past month or so have reaffirmed to Tessa how expressive and funny Scott can be. Even when he’s only able to convey his thoughts and views through secretly texting her under the table, like a mischievous school boy. She’s glad that despite him having to travel out of town for work, she’s still able to get her daily dose of Scott. He’s quickly become an integral part of her life.

“Are you texting Scott again?” Kaetlyn asks with a teasing smirk.

Schooling her expression, Tessa quickly puts her phone aside, and then goes back to her fashion sketches. 

“Aw come on, you only giggle like that when you are very amused. And let’s be honest, you giggle  _ a lot _ when Scott’s around. I thought the newly-dating lovey-dovey honeymoon period would end now that he’s away for work, but clearly that’s not the case.”

Tessa continues to silently stare at the papers she’s holding, feinting focus on her designs. 

Too many people have been overly interested in the development of Tessa’s new relationship with Scott. While she does love Kaetlyn almost like a younger sister, Tessa has no intention of giving the younger woman more ammunition to tease her with. It has been difficult though since Tessa spends most of her days with Kaetlyn, who has definitely had a front row seat to how distracted Tessa can get when she’s texting Scott on her phone. She’s even witnessed Scott dropping by the shop to pick Tessa up for dates and so is better informed than most on how things have been progressing on that front. 

Her phone vibrates again, and Tessa quickly swipes it open to reveal a photo of Scott giving her a pouting forlorn expression.

“OMG, you two really are ridiculously cute!” Katelyn squeals as she peeks over Tessa’s shoulder, having stealthily traversed the length of the room in the few seconds Tessa was preoccupied. 

“I had initially thought the two of you may be sexting because well, I have heard _all..._ _about..._ _Scott’s body..._ and you can’t blame my brain for going there. But of course you and Scott are just exchanging adorable texts instead. Hot and sweet together. This really is #couple goals. I want a relationship like you two so bad! Honestly, does Scott have brothers?”

“He does. Two of them.” Tessa grins. “However they are both older, as well as married with children.”

“Aw shucks! And of course you managed to immediately snag the remaining good-looking single brother.” Kaetlyn laughs. “You know I would have totally flirted with him that first day he came to the store if it wasn’t so obvious the heart eyes that were flying in between you both.”

Tessa just shakes her head in amusement. These past few weeks it has seemed as if teasing her about Scott has become Katelyn’s main source of entertainment. Tessa can’t seem to go one day in the store without Katelyn trying to probe more information from her about Scott.

“By the way, what do you mean you have heard about Scott’s body?” Tessa asks instead. Despite Kaetlyn's nosy interest, Tessa’s been pretty reticent about that aspect of her and Scott’s relationship. And she’s definitely never told Kaetlyn exactly how she and Scott met during that fateful art class…

“Oh Kaitlyn had gushed about how the entire class was  _ very _ appreciative the week Scott modelled for you all. I know the class is for life drawing so it doesn’t matter who the model is, and actually different body types are good for learning purposes. But according to Kaitlyn, sketching Scott was definitely the highlight of the entire course. She was saying that now your class has moved up the next level, you all haven’t been lucky enough to get another model quite like Scott. And she’s pretty much one mojito away from asking you to get Scott to model again.”

“Wait, what?! How do you even know Kaitlyn that well? She’s only dropped by the shop a few times.” And Tessa’s pretty certain Scott had not been mentioned at all since she had been present as well.

“Oh, she happened to be at the cafe where I was meeting up with Marie-France. And of course once she realised we were there to talk about you and Scott, she immediately joined in.”

“I’m sorry did you say  _ Marie-France?” _ Tessa feels like she’s getting whiplash. She didn’t even know Kaetlyn was friendly with Kaitlyn, let alone Marie-France.

“Well, you were refusing to keep Marie-France updated about how things were going with Scott. And Scott’s been similarly recalcitrant. So Marie-France reached out to find out if I might know more.” Kaetlyn replies blithely. 

Tessa can only blink owlishly at the discovery that her friends have been actively gossiping about her love life behind her back. Did she want to--  _ no. _ She really  _ didn’t _ want to know more about these discussions of theirs.

Also when she thinks about it, Tessa really shouldn’t be that surprised to learn Marie-France had recruited Kaetlyn as a source of information. Tessa knew how delighted the older woman had been when she learned Tessa and Scott had started dating. Originally, Tessa hadn’t meant to reveal anything because Marie-France was friends with both Scott and her. Tessa thought it might be awkward to start discussing her new relationship with the older woman, and so had sidestepped Marie-France’s attempts to bring Scott up in conversation. 

However, she had slipped up one day. Accidentally mentioning that she was meeting Scott for dinner later in that evening. And Marie-France had  _ pounced. _

Which then led to Tessa instinctively trying to downplay things with the excitable and suddenly very french Marie-France (who was spouting out french expressions that Tessa could barely follow). She knew the quantum leaps Marie-France’s mind could easily take and for both her and Scott’s self-preservation, Tessa had deliberately been as obtuse as possible. She pretended they were taking things slow because of their very busy schedules. 

Clearly her ploy had failed. Because it has only fuelled Marie-France’s inquisitiveness further. And led to underhand tactics such as getting Tessa’s assistant to spy on her budding relationship.

Tessa sighs. She doesn’t even know why she bothers to try and hide things from Marie-France.

===== 

Look at you two together,” Marie-France says with an ecstatic grin, clasping her hands together in front of her.

Scott laughs as an attractive pink blush creeps up Tessa’s cheeks. Marie-France’s eagle eyes immediately notices how Scott places a reassuring hand on her hip and squeezes affectionately, while Tessa leans back a few inches closer to Scott.

“Marie,” Patch says, amusement warming his tone.

She swats a hand at her husband. “What? I can’t be happy for them?” She looks at the young couple before her and has to restrain the impulse to clap happily. While Marie-France was always absolutely certain that Tessa and Scott would be a good match together, there was a small part of her that was losing hope because of how long it had taken her to get them in the same room to meet.

“Sorry, can’t help it. How were your trips, Scott? We could have had dinner together a lot sooner if you weren’t travelling so often.” She gently remonstrates the young man with a frown, as the group moves towards the dining table. 

_ [Note: Marie-France had always worried about Scott’s intense travel schedule. She knew it was the nature of his work, but how was Scott going to settle down and find the time to date anyone if he was constantly travelling all the time?! Now that he’s dating Tessa though, Marie-France’s concerns have shifted accordingly. She’s concerned that all that travel could place additional strain on Tessa and Scott’s new relationship.] _

But Scott just laughs, used to Marie-France’s views on his crazy schedule. “Vancouver was great because I got to visit Charlie a bit. And Chicago was windy as usual. But I’m glad to be back home.”

He turns to steal a quick glance at Tessa, and Marie-France notices how the corner of his mouth quirks a little. As if trying to restrain the smile tugging on his lips. There’s no hiding the besotted expression in his eyes though. And Marie-France can’t help the glee bubbling over in her heart.

Tessa and Scott are amongst her favourite people in the world, and she’s just so happy they’ve managed to find love with one another. 

She wonders how long before it’s feasible for Scott and Tessa to get engaged. Six months really isn’t too long for Scott to propose, Marie-France thinks with a satisfied smile. 

As she observes them across the dinner table, Marie-France can’t help thinking about doing a portrait of Tessa and Scott together as an engagement gift. They just look so good together, and it would be a wonderful way to capture the love and bliss emitting from them throughout the meal.

Marie-France mentally starts rearranging her schedule the next day so that she can get started on that little pet project of hers. 

=====

“Is this pose alright?” Tessa asks in a hesitant manner. 

“It’s great and you’re doing great,” Scott says with a wide grin, his head popping out from behind his camera. “How many times have I mentioned to you before that you are a natural at this! And clearly I’m an excellent photographer which is why your fashion campaign has been so successful!” 

He pauses and pretends to ponder deeply. “Also didn’t Canadian Vogue just name you one of the top five Canadian designers to watch out for? I mean I know the fashion designs themselves probably had something to do with it, but I like to think those incandescent photos of you also helped contribute to the cause.”

“They did...” Tessa smiles, recalling how Scott had coaxed her into more and more photos until Tessa truly became the focus of her fashion campaign. The other models had quickly figured out Tessa and Scott’s personal relationship, and would giggle every time Scott would tease and compliment her during the shoot. Those smiles and laughs from her that were captured in the photos can all be credited to Scott. 

“Well, it also helps if the fashion designer is as brilliant and talented as she is. And she makes the gorgeous designs she’s wearing, look even more beautiful.” Scott says with a grin as he comes round to give her a deep kiss, nibbling down her throat, before going back to taking his photos. 

Even though Tessa is supposedly more used to being photographed now, she still can’t help being nervous in front of a camera. Which is why Scott has apparently decided to periodically relax her by distracting her with kisses and caresses. 

It’s an extremely unprofessional shoot today. But Tessa wholeheartedly approves of Scott’s methods. 

After they started dating, Scott might have cajoled her about starring in her own fashion shoots, but he never brought up again the notion of taking her photo for his own purposes. Even though she knew he’d been mulling over possible ideas for an exhibition he has later in the year. 

It had confused her because she knew he still thought about it sometimes. For example, whenever he’s asked about how they met or what his first impression of her was, Scott always mentions how her eyes had captivated him and how he immediately wanted to create a whole series inspired by them. 

Sometimes she also catches Scott studying her face and she can tell it’s coming from the contemplative artist inside of Scott (instead of the perspective of an attentive boyfriend). Scott also still likes to reference her eyes as a nickname or term of endearment for her, especially when they are separated and have to make do with video calls to keep in contact. Just two weeks ago when he was in Finland for instance, Scott had enthusiastically greeted her with a “Green Eyes!” when the call came through. 

So she had wondered why he never broached the topic again to her. Until during a chat with her sister about their first official meeting, Tessa remembered how Scott promised he wouldn’t push this idea with her. Especially once he realised how freaked out she had been at the thought of modelling. 

Which is why when mulling over birthday gift options for him, Tessa eventually decided to offer herself as a possible subject for his exhibit. 

“Are you sure?” Scott had asked. His eyes were gleaming with excitement, and Tessa loved how he still wanted to check that she wouldn’t regret her decision. “You don’t have to do this just for me, you know. I said I wouldn’t bother you about it--”

“No, I want to!” Tessa interjected, and then with a shy smile said, “You’ve already seen my not very good sketch of you. And I know you’ve been thinking about exhibit ideas and if I can help in any way, I would love to!” 

With a thrilled whoop, Scott had lifted her into his arms for a spin, enthusiastically taking her up on her offer. And so here she is being Scott’s muse and letting him capture her “gorgeous green eyes”...

She’s never been a muse before, but it’s been so flattering to see that glint and spark in Scott’s eye as he does what he’s best at. As he looks at her like she’s the most beautiful woman in the world. 

And she does want to see what he sees when he looks at her.

Because she suspects it’ll be somewhat similar to what is reflected on her own face. 

That through the lens of his camera, Scott might also be able to capture the love she feels whenever she’s near him.

=====

_ Bits of conversation heard around the Gadbois Art Gallery _

“Have you seen the Green Eyes photographs in the middle of the room? They clearly are the focal point of the entire exhibit and are just so gorgeous!”

“I know! I never thought a Scott Moir exhibit would skew in this direction, but I have to admit I do love it. I still love his normal work of course, but I love how refreshing it is to see all that unadulterated emotion in these pieces. Both from the subject and from him.”

“I hope they will sell prints. I can’t afford any of these originals, but I would love to buy a copy!”

“Apparently there are quite a few buyers who are very eager to buy the original photo series but Scott absolutely refuses to sell any of them. Even though they are easily offering like five figures for each! His agent wants to tear her hair out, but he’s adamant.”

“I overheard Marie-France and Tessa trying to convince Scott to sell maybe part of the series since not all of them are as meaningful to him as others. He seems reluctant though...”

“Have you met Tessa and Scott this evening? They are like the cutest couple ever! I really love what she’s wearing as well, and we totally need to go down and see her latest collection.”

“I know her assistant pretty well, and I heard that Tessa, his fiancee, is his muse and that the photo in the centre of the room was taken right after she realised he was proposing! They had driven down to London for the opening of her new store there and there was a billboard promoting her fashion label right across the road. Just below it, he had bought out another billboard that included just a cutaway of her green eyes, and the proposal itself! It took a little while for her to notice it but she eventually recognised her own eyes up there, and did that laugh-cry that was captured!”

“They are getting married next fall! Isn’t it romantic? Marie-France supposedly introduced them and she’s like the matron of honour. And I think she’s helping to plan the wedding as well.”

“Oh yes! I overheard her talking about invitations with Tessa and she was joking about putting a nude sketch of Scott as the cover of the invitation? I’m not sure what exactly the inside joke is, but she, Tessa and Kaetlyn burst out laughing!”

  
*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a little short and abrupt, sort of a slightly different format I’m experimenting with this conclusion chapter. The truth is I had started this fic really intending to just write about their meet-cute. And the subsequent chapters were me being unable to let go (as usual).   
> Nonetheless, I do hope you enjoyed the way in which we had still had quick snippets / glimpses into VM’s eventual “courtship”...

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this is one of my many fic ideas where I kinda wished I could write smut. Sadly, I can’t. So this fic, like all my other stories, should be staying safely in the T range.


End file.
